teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
TheBajanCanadian
TheBajanCanadian Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes, born March 3, 1994, 'is known by his YouTube username style and nickname Benja. He is a Canadian video game commentator on YouTube, best known for his ''Minecraft gameplay videos, especially Minecraft: Hunger Games. He has been praised for his skills at Minecraft: Hunger Games and his ability to Parkour and give commentary at the same time. Mitch isn't just well know on YouTube, but on Instagram as well. Fans have made numerous fanpages on Instagram. He also had secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owned with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) , Mat (TheNoochM), and Zak (HippoIoqqiH), but is now not in use. He is now well known in TeamCrafted and has over 3,500,000 subscribers. The famous food and drink themes extend to the name of his old Minecraft server, "The Fridge." (Just to note, he has combined this server with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" and now has a server called "The Nexus" and has trended #Merome and #TheNexusMC). He also has posted videos in the past concerning Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon, most are currently unavailable to the public on his channel. He mainly makes videos with Jerome, most notably the Minecraft: Huger Games series, the best recieved series on his channel. Sometime during April of 2014, Mitch found a hate tweet on his Twitter account about his 'Animation April' and got pretty upset about it. This was due to Adam, who tweeted about it. Mitch got the name "'''BajanCanadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados (Natives of Barbados are known as Barbadians or Bajans, hence the first part of his username). He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome (Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome). He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. Even though TeamCrafted has a house in Los Angeles, he contines to live in Montreal. Mitch's Siblings He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters, named Kyleigh (older) and Marley (younger). Mitch has some family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania and near Kansas City, Kansas, including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others) in Kansas and his family in PA. Pre-Minecraft Days He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for percieved inappropiate content, despite personal themes in the videos; one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined AwesomeSauceFilms , which was founded by Jerome. The channel was orginally general gaming videos, but soon became Call of Duty ''videos exclusively. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty, the ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years. Upon uplaoding the first episodes of their later-popular series Secret Spots, they soon found the role of Machinima Respawn Director. Other popular series during the period include Clip of the Day, Zombies, and Master Quest; The latter received a 13-hour compilation. TeamCrafted The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome and Matt got bored of Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft . Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and BajanCanadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 8 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood; it was swapped for his current human-like skin sporting a red-black checkboard pattern hoodie that he often wears in real life, because he was afraid of Disney sueing him for copyright infrigment. Mitch and Jerome are shipped in a well known ship called Merome. Merome is the most famous ship in Team Crafted (second famous being #Skylox, which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox, although now it is technically not a Team Crafted ship as Deadlox and Sky both left the center group of TC.) Deadlox rather hates the ship, but Sky is okay with it. On Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended #7 place on Twitter, and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their Livestream. (Merome was previously called ASFCanadian, but the two YouTubers have changed it to Merome.) Lucky Block Series Mitch has done a series with Preston, Woofless, & CraftBattleDuty where they play games/challenges with the Lucky Block mod. They started with an April Fools Day episode of their new series/game known as The Lucky Block Race where each player must break 50 blocks and make it to the end but the challenge is that if you die from the lucky block, you have to start over. They have also done a battle dome with the lucky block with some other youtubers as well as a lucky block version of spleef. In almost every episode of the Lucky Block series, Mitch has either spawned a Wither (boss), as well as Bob the OP Zombie, a zombie with fully enchanted diamond gear. Other Facts *He has 2 sisters (Kyleigh, Marley), and 1 brother (Connor). *He once lived with TBNRFrags, Woofless, and NoochM. *He used to share a channel called "AwesomeSauceFilms" or "ASF" (hence Jerome's name ASFJerome/JeromeASF) with Zak/HippoHiH and NoochM but the channel is now in "hibernation" mode and is no longer active. *He nicknamed TheNoochM Jag Master Admiral, due to Matt's constant stupidity in his action. *He is a fan of LotR (Lord of the Rings). *His longest ongoing series is Hunger Games, on which he has 370 episodes and counting. (As of May 2014) *He and Jerome call HuskyMudkipz a fish, most seen in his Pixelmon, because the Mudkip is according to the Pokedex a mud fish pixelmon. *The only other game besides Minecraft he plays is Dota 2. *Mitch currently has the most fanfics and fangirls from all of Team Crafted, current and former. BajanCanadian's Naming For Certain Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha/TOO STRONG *Gold - Chicken Nugget Butter *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate/Boobies *Boots - Booties *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue sh*t/poop *Iron Axe - Fredrick *Gold Axe - Sylvia/Sacrificial axe (Hasn't been said in a while) *Fishing Rod - EL BOOST *Enchanted Knockback II stick - Mr. Betty *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Ink Sac - Blooper Egg *Pumpkin Pie - Pumpkin pie made by NoochM's Mom *Melons - turqMelons *Gold/Diamond helmet - Mah crown *Magmar - Big Momma *Shiny Magikarp - SHINIER THAN YOU *Jynx - Nicki Minaj *Venusaur - Jagmaster *Machamp - MACHO MAAAAAN! *Gyarados - Gary *Mew - Dat Mew dough *Jag - Somebody who annoys him/is annoying *Rotten Flesh - Wet Noodle * Bow - Big Packet Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Players Category:Replacements Category:Power Moves Squad